John Barrowman
John Barrowman (1967 - ) Film Deaths None Known. TV Deaths *''Doctor Who: The Parting of the Ways'' (2005) [Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot by Daleks while defending the space station. He is subsequently resurrected by Billie Piper, who had been imbued with the power of the Time Vortex. This ressurection made John immortal, and he frequently dies and revives in both Doctor Who and Torchwood. *''Torchwood: Everything Changes (2006) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot in the head by Indira Varma as Eve Myles looks on in shock; he revives moments later. *Torchwood: Cyberwoman ''(2006) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Electrocuted by Caroline Chikezie twice in a row. *''Torchwood: End Of Days (2007) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot in the head by Burn Gorman during a heated argument over opening the Rift; after reviving, John sacrifices his life to stop the monster Abaddon by overfeeding it with his own immortal life-force, spending an extended period dead before finally reviving. *Doctor Who: Utopia ''(2007) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Killed (offscreen) while clinging to the side of the TARDIS as it flies through the Time Vortex; he revives moments later when Freema Agyeman tries to recussitate him. John is later electrocuted while trying to jump-start Derek Jacobi 's machines with a pair of torn electrical cables - once again reviving almost immediately afterwards. *''Doctor Who: The Sound Of Drums (2007) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot in the chest with a laser screwdriver by John Simm ; he revives just in time to give Freema Agyeman his vortex manipulator and allow her to escape. *Doctor Who: Last Of The Time Lords ''(2007) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot by John Simm's guards while trying to escape. He is revived once again and recaptured. *''Torchwood: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2008) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Pushed off a building by James Marsters ; he revives soon after, much to James' surprise. *Torchwood: Fragments ''(2008) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Killed by a bomb set by James Marsters; during the flashbacks he experiences throughout this episode, it's also revealed that he was also stabbed to death with a broken bottle during a brawl (offscreen), then, after being captured and tortured by an earlier Torchwood team, he is shot in the head. *''Torchwood: Exit Wounds (2008) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot repeatedly in the chest with a pair of machine guns by James Marsters; after reviving, he is brought before Lachlan Nieboer , who stabs him through the heart; after reviving from this, he is buried alive by James on Lachlan's orders - condemning John to spend the rest of eternity suffocating to death and being revived only to die all over again. However, thanks to the tracker James had secretly added to John's grave, he is eventually rescued. *Doctor Who: Journey's End ''(2008) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Killed by an energy beam from the Supreme Dalek; he revives moments later, narrowly managing to avoid being incinerated in the process. *''Torchwood: Children Of Earth - Day One (2009) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Shot in the back by Rik Makarem; his body is then implanted with a bomb by Liz May Brice's team, then detonated when John returns to the Torchwood hub, destroying the base and blowing him to bits. He gradually regenerates during the following episode. *Torchwood: Children Of Earth - Day One ''(2009) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Repeatedly suffocates to death when Liz May Brice buries him alive in concrete; however, Jack is eventually revived and rescued. *''Doctor Who: The Pandorica Opens (2010) '[Captain Jack Harkness]: Dismembered (offscreen); John does not actually appear in this episode and is only referred to as "a handsome Time Agent" when Simon Fisher-Beckett offers to sell Alex Kingston his Vortex Manipulator (complete with John's severed hand still attached). *Desperate Housewives: I Guess This Is Goodbye ''(2010) 'Logan: ''Killed in an explosion when he detonates a bomb intending to kill his and Drea de Matteo's son, unaware that Drea had put the bomb in his detonator. *Arrow: Invasion!'' (2016) [Malcolm Merlyn]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by his daughter (Willa Holland) during a fight. (This takes place in a hallucinated world so John is still alive.) *''Arrow: Lian Yu'' (2017) [Malcolm Merlyn]: Sacrifices himself (off-screen) in an explosion when he lifts his foot off a land mine in order to kill Nick Tarabay and his men. *''Arrow: Starling City'' (2019) [Malcolm Merlyn (Earth-2)]: Presumably disintegrated off-screen during the Anti-Matter's destruction of Earth-2. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by combat Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Musicians Category:Gay actors Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in a Desperate Housewives series Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by head shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by concrete Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by disintegration